Complimentary
by KitKatt0430
Summary: Hartley is wandering through STAR Labs late one evening, looking for his boyfriend. What he expects to find is Cisco bent over a lab table doing amazingly hot science with his brain. What Hartley actually finds is Cisco trying on a jaw droppingly sexy outfit for his alter ego Vibe to wear.


Summary: Hartley is wandering through STAR Labs late one evening, looking for his boyfriend. What he expects to find is Cisco bent over a lab table doing amazingly hot science with his brain. What Hartley actually finds is Cisco trying on a jaw droppingly sexy outfit for his alter ego Vibe to wear.

Notes: Cisco Week - Day 3 - Fav Outfit

Hartley's got a new favorite outfit for Cisco to wear, that's for sure.

_**Complimentary**_

Hartley poked his head into Cisco's lab space and then frowned because... no mechanical engineer. No astoundingly brilliant science going on. That's a bit of a downer, really.

"Alright, so if I were Cisco where would I be?" Hartley asked himself, humming thoughtfully. He spun in a slow circle, taking in the appearance of the whole room. No clues whatsoever. "Ugh..." Hartley groaned and dropped onto Cisco's chair. "I have an intense desire to make out with you and I don't know where you are!" He grumbled, spinning the chair and then... freezing. And spinning back a little.

The glasses were gone. The fancy sunglasses that Cisco used to control his vibes. Missing from where Cisco usually kept them.

"A clue?" Hartley muttered, getting to his feet and stalking out of the lab. He headed down the hallway to Cisco's suit room. The room in which the Flash suit and Piper armor (and hoodie) were made and repaired. Cisco had been laboring over a new project lately, though, and maybe he'd finally worked up the nerve to try it all on?

Sure enough, this time when Hartley looked into Cisco's lab there was, indeed, a Cisco inside of it.

Hartley's mouth went dry at the sight.

Black boots, durable faux leather pants that clung his ass just right, the equally gorgeous black jacket with the red and yellow sections, Cisco's gorgeous wavy hair flowing over his shoulders, the glasses that shielded his gaze from sight... and Hartley had an excellent view of both Cisco's front and back because the engineer was standing in front of a full length mirror.

"It is a good thing you weren't dressed like that earlier because my productivity in the lab would've dropped to zero instantly," Hartley observed, grinning when Cisco jumped and whirled around, looking at once defensive and bashful. "Pretty sure with an outfit like that Barry's gonna lose his spot as Central City's hottest super hero."

"Hartley, don't tease." Cisco muttered, blushing and taking off the glasses. "I look ridiculous."

"I may be teasing some, but not the way you clearly think I am." Hartley walked up and cupped Cisco's face with his hands, drawing the other man into a slow kiss. "You already know I think you're hot, Cisco. But I'm not sure you really believe I find you as sexy as I say I do. So, I want you to turn back around; I wanna show you what I see."

Cisco obliged, looking skeptical. "Hartley..."

"Nope," he nipped at his lover's ear lightly, enjoying the startled noise at the back of Cisco's throat. "Just indulge me, okay?" He slid up behind Cisco and placing his hands on Cisco's shoulders. "I contributed to your self image issues when we first met and I regret that so much now because you are so hot when you're confident in yourself. And you're at your most confident when you're wearing clothes you feel comfortable in. I want to help you feel just as confident in yourself when you're wearing this sexy getup as you are when you're wearing your favorite t-shirt, mmkay?"

"Okay..." Cisco agreed, voice a little unsteady. He licked his lips nervously and Hartley wanted to chase that tongue to slide his own against, but... priorities.

"Let's start with your hair. Which is always gorgeous, but I know you've been self conscious about it lately. Trying something new, doing the waves instead of straightening, and do you see the way it fall around your face? All soft and inviting?" Hartley nuzzled lightly against that very hair, brushing his lips against the shell of Cisco's ear and then sliding down to kiss Cisco's jaw. "You're beautiful."

"That's... that's good to know my hair choices are getting the reaction I wanted," Cisco teased, a touch breathless. "But I thought you were going to convince me the outfit doesn't look ridiculous on me."

"Oh, I am." Hartley smirked and drew back. "So, first, the jacket colors are a great combination and I love how this," he slid his hands down the red section in front that came to a v, "makes your torso look a little longer. Draws my eyes and makes imagine what it would be like to take this," he brought his hands back up to lightly touch the zipper, "and ever so slowly draw it down. Find out what t-shirt you're wearing underneath. Thin cotton shirt that breathes well? Something that'd feel amazing if I put my mouth over a nipple and sucked through the fabric?"

Cisco whimpered while Hartley's fingers traced over the approximate location of those very nipples.

"But then there's your arms to consider. For a nerd you've got amazing arms."

"For a nerd," Cisco grumbled, regaining some equilibrium.

"Well you're no Adam Copeland but you clearly work out. Because you've got to be able to carry something like the Boot in order to wield it and that thing was pretty damn heavy. And it definitely does things to me, knowing you can heft me up against the wall or toss me onto the bed." Hartley grinned impishly as Cisco whined again, flushing deeply. "Personally, I love the way your t-shirts showcase your arms. But there's something to be said about the way these long sleeves and the gauntlets wrap around those arms like a glove." Hartley caressed Cisco's arms as he spoke, making his point.

"And these pants. If you took a good look at how these pants hug that ass of yours... damn." Hartley took a step forward, pressing the front of his body up against Cisco's back and smirking at the full body shiver that he felt from his boyfriend. "They're not so skin tight as to be painted on which is good. That'd be in the way when you tried to walk and be absolutely horrid to try and get on and off. These you can actually move in; dodge and attack in. Though I have to wonder..." Hartley slid his hands down along Cisco's outer thighs. "Are you wearing underwear right now? Because these pants make me want to open the fly, get on my knees, and suck you off."

The whine was accompanied by a slight jerk of Cisco's hips this time. "Fuck, Hartley..."

"And if you aren't aware of my boot fetish yet, then let me tell you. Boot fetish. My god those boots on your feet are just..." Hartley licked his lips. "Seriously, I want to give you such an amazing blow job."

"We're not messing this outfit up from sex before I've even worn it to fight bad guys," Cisco muttered, blushing hotly and ducking his head.

"Does that mean that eventually sucking you off while you're wearing this outfit will be on the table?"

"Hartley!"

"Because that's what it sounded like. Like right after you debut as Vibe, I'm gonna pin you against the wall, slither down in front of you, and put my mouth on your dick."

Cisco whirled around and pressed his face against Hartley's chest. "I'm not wearing underwear," Cisco admitted.

It was Hartley's turned to make a needy, whining sound as he tilted Cisco's head up and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the other's lips, dragging Cisco's lower lip between his teeth and nibbling. Then Cisco took over the kiss and Hartley sort of lost track of time from the way Cisco's arms wound around his body.

When they finally stopped to breathe, Cisco muttered, "I... I should change so we can go home. Because I'm serious. No sex in the super suits, Hartley."

"Not yet, anyway," he teased, letting Cisco draw away and disappear out of the room to change. And cool off enough to be able to drive them home, no doubt.

Hartley stood there for a long moment, gazing into the mirror with a slyly amused look on his face.

That was fun.


End file.
